Doctor Who Mafia
| image = File:The-master.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Doctor Who Mafia, Timey-Wimey Shenanigans, Series 1 | host = ShadowAngel & Benjer3 with Phaze | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Small) | startdate = 11.08.13 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Hachi #Plasmid #Dee #Araver #IAWY #Kiwifruit #Nana7 #Barcallica #Boquise | first = Hachi | last = IAWY, Plasmid, Nana, Araver, Boquise | mvp = Nana and Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by ShadowAngel & Benjer3 with Phaze (as the Tremas the Keeper of ... Secrets), based on Doctor Who. It began on November 08, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in N3 (November 15). Game Mechanics Rules Timey-Wimey Rules: *time travel is limited to within 4 phases in either direction *future: **is simple. You are out of the primary timeline until whatever phase you’ve moved to *past: **moving to the past creates a secondary timeline **players in the past can add to the previously submitted actions for each past cycle they experience **75% chance that the impact of any given secondary timeline action will reverberate through to the next cycle towards the primary timeline **each day that a player is in the past, they may also add a vote, with secondary lynch results based on that vote being added to the primary vote tally for that phase *all players will only be able to view phases they live through **so, a player who has skipped past D2 to N3 will not see what happens during D2 **a player who is sent back from primary D2 to secondary N1 will see secondary N1, but not primary N3, which happens after (from out of game perspective) that player was sent back **each phase’s thread begins with the post ending the previous phase. So, the primary N1 post will not be posted in the N1 thread, but rather in the D1 thread *as a result of all of this, dead players need to continue to submit actions cycle-by-cycle (although they won’t have much knowledge to go on), so that if a secondary action cancels their death, all resultant changes can be processed efficiently *players who are in the past can broadcast up to 1 message into the primary timeline *limited to 2 selves per phase, or Reapers will be spawned *self-targeting when 2 selves are available spawns Reapers *Reapers produce a 50% chance of action failure, 25% chance of death, 25% chance no effect ---- Q & A If Player A moving into the past can create a secondary timeline, then if Player B moves into the past to the same day/night during a later cycle, will they move into the same secondary timeline or will they move into a tertiary timeline? *They will move to a tertiary timeline that includes what happened in the second timeline. *no, all players in the same (game time) at the same (real time) are in the same timeline. At least if I understood that question correctly. Under the same token, if both Player A and Player B move into the past (D2, as an example) during the same cycle, but Player A moves to N2 and Player B to D1, will Player B move into a tertiary N2, or if they both move to N2 and the next cycle Player B moves back to D1, will they move through to a tertiary N2? *The question is kind of confusing, so I'll try to answer what you seem to be getting at. If Player A moves to N2 and Player B to D1, they will each be in a secondary timeline for their respective phase. If Player B stays in that timeline, his next phase will be a tertiary N2. *If they both move to N2, they will both be in a secondary N2. If Player B then moves to D1, it will be to a secondary D1, and a tertiary N2 next phase accompanied by Reapers because there are more than two Player B's in that phase. Can players move back and forward to any specific day? *I'll have to consult with Shad, but I think we agreed on being able to move to any past phase, but only four phases into the future. *4 each way Is a move to the future considered a secondary cycle or a primary, with the primary timeline becoming a secondary upon reaching that cycle via progression of the game? *A move to the future results in the player being unable to act until the primary timeline catches up with him. When it does, he will be part of the primary timeline. Am I making sense or are my questions just as confusing as the game itself, haha? *You're making as much sense as possible with this game. Do we have night actions? are they secret? Who will be able to time travel? and when? what are limitations? *Secret, secret, 4 phases each way. If Player A moving into the past can create a secondary timeline, then if Player B moves into the past to the same day/night during a later cycle, will they move into the same secondary timeline or will they move into a tertiary timeline? Under the same token, if both Player A and Player B move into the past (D2, as an example) during the same cycle, but Player A moves to N2 and Player B to D1, will Player B move into a tertiary N2, or if they both move to N2 and the next cycle Player B moves back to D1, will they move through to a tertiary N2? Can players move back and forward to any specific day? Is a move to the future considered a secondary cycle or a primary, with the primary timeline becoming a secondary upon reaching that cycle via progression of the game? Am I making sense or are my questions just as confusing as the game itself, haha? *From whose (or Whos) perspective? You see time is relative unless you move to the future in which case you sit out a few cycles. If you move to the past you move to a "secondary" timeline which is in flux. Nobody know what you might find there, it may even be over-populated with Reapers. Such are the risks of time-travel. You will simply have to trust the host that the condition you find your secondary timeline in is temporally correct. Paradoxes by and large sort themselves out. Just don't think too hard about it or I'll need to wipe your exploded brains off the carpet again. *WARNING to all time-travellers wincons are based on the primary "now" timeline. Any time outside the primary "now" timeline could be instrumental to your adversary achieving wincon. If you are a baddie don't be an egg and put your eggs in one basket -> TRANSLATION -> don't both time travel out of the primary. However, this answer is not entirely informative, so I'll add some additional answers based on various cases. *Case 1: Player A moves from N3P (primary N3) to N2A (a secondary N2), Player B moves from N4P to N2B: they are in N2 at separate times (from out of game/host perspective), therefore separate timelines. Case 2: Player A moves from N2P to N1A and remains there through N2A, Player B moves from N3P to N2A: they are in N2 at the same time, therefore same timeline. Case 3: Player A moves from N2P to N1A, Player B moves from N2P to D1B: separate temporal coordinates relative to primary, therefore separate timelines. Case 4: Players A and B move from N3P to N2A, Player B then moves from N3A to D1B: that first move puts them both in the same timeline, however Player A remains in timeline A, while the second move puts Player B into a separate timeline. As Ben said, though, there will be Reapers in N2B: timelines layer, so Player B will exist in N2B from primary, A, and B, though he will only be able to change his B action while in N2B. Is it possible for somebody (who I will just call "Freejack") to be transported from a secondary "past" timeline to the future just before they die in a spectacular F1 car explosion? If this is possible when everyone in the primary timeline arrives at the future date that they will they encounter a very much alive Freejack? Reference: Freejack *Yes, it is possible for someone to thus escape, assuming successful reverberation to primary timeline. What happens if it is not successful(25%)? Does FreeJack stay dead? Does FreeJack remain in secondary timeline limbo? How are you going to inform the instigating "Bonejackers" that their attempt to kidnap a person from the past into the primary timeline failed? What happens if it is successful(75%)? How do you intend to reintroduce FreeJack who everyone including himself considered dead? *Limbo is about as dead as anyone will get this game tongue.gif (aka, he'll be in limbo). *Have you played one of my games? I don't tell people much.... *PM FreeJack "Hey, you're alive again" so he knows to pay attention and play. Story-stuff introducing him, and move him back to the "alive here and now" part of the role list. Role Description Note, the abilities of each role were only known by the player having the role (or BTSC mate if baddie). That is why they are listed as spoilers below. Good: #Doctor #Rose #Jackie #Mickey #Jack ----- Bad: BTSC, NK #Margaret #Cassandra ---- Secret Indy! #Dalek ---- Secret Indy! #Rift Host's Summary MVP goes to Nana and plasmid! Nana for quickly narrowing down the baddies, and effectively using the information from her role. Plasmid for asking lots of questions to understand the game and thereby manipulate it, which ultimately led to the winning move. It was a fun game for being new to hosting, albeit a short one. I had no idea how the game was going to turn out even when Nana had the baddies pretty much down. I was sad that time travel didn't play very much of a role, but kind of suspected that would happen in a small game. Overall, a good game by everyone. Thanks for playing! ~~ Benjer Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *IAWY - Doctor *Plasmid - Rose *Kiwi - Jackie *Nana - Mickey *Araver - Jack Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 Intro a N1a D2 D1a N3 End of Game Roster #Hachi - Dalek - Killed N1 #Plasmid - Rose #Dee - Cassandra - Lynched D2 #Araver - Jack #IAWY - Doctor #Kiwifruit - Jackie - Lymched D1 #Nana7 - Mickey #Barcallica - Margaret - Killed N3 #Boquise - Rift Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games